divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Ippino
Ippino was an old selka fisherman of the Hyummin tribe. He was a clever and wise poet who loved Delphina and the sea with all his heart. History Ippino was a member of the Gorjapi family of the Hyummin tribe. He has a son, who was noted for advocating for the chief of the Hyummin to be of the Gorjapi line. However, due to the infighting in the Hyummin, Ippino had left the tribe for solitude by the ocean where he could fish and sing his poetry to Delphina. By his cunning he had captured wild fire, created basic stone tools, and made canoes by burning down trees and carving them out.Ippino meets Panganeem - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881800 One day, while he was out on his boat singing poetry, he met Panganeem and Juttyu. They told him of their K'nightly quest to make selka stronger. Ippino helped them make two clubs from a whale jawbone and told them of the Hyummin tribe. The K'nights resolved to unite the divided tribe, and Ippino went with them. At the Hyummin tribe, they overhead Gorpingu the Blasphemer. Ippino was angry at the Blasphemer for speaking against Delphina, but restrained himself. However, Panganeem argued against the Blasphemer, and managed to persuade him and his followers to become K'nights of Tyuppa.Panganeem argues against the Blasphemer - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4896265 Ippino and the other K'nights travelled the land, doing many great deeds. Ippino, along with Pallamino, Juttyu, and Gorpingu, were leaders of the K'nights, holding council and voting on decisions. When the K'nights had built an adequate reputation, they were able to meet with the Hyummin on the matter of how to unite the tribes. Ippino persuaded the Hyummin to form a council with a matriarch or patriarch representing each family, to convene and vote on important matters. In this way the council of the Hyummin was formed.The K'nights go questing. The Grottu are defeated. Ippino meets Delphina, then dies - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4907108 When news of the Grottu threat reached the Hyummin, it was Ippino who devised the strategy for defeating the Grottu. Panganeem and the K'nights lured the Grottu army through a hay field with a hidden stream. Once the K'nights had crossed that stream, Ippino, with prayers to Delphina on his lips, and some other Hyummin people released fire into the field. The wind suddenly turned in favour of the Hyummin, and the Grottu were routed. Afterwards, when peace had been made and the K'nights released from the Hyummin, Ippino and some of the other K'nights remained in the Hyummin tribe to ensure their help never faltered. Near the end of Ippino's life, he was sitting in the sea at night admiring its beauty when Ashalla herself appeared to Ippino. Ippino was ecstatic at finally meeting the love of his life. Ashalla praised Ippino for always upholding her and affirmed that she had been subtly blessing Ippino his whole life. Ashalla said, “Your adoration will forever be remembered. My worshippers shall always tell the stories of Ippino, the man who loved the sea.” Ippino requested that, when he died, that he would be taken into the ocean to sink down and never leave her embrace again, to which Ashalla agreed. When Ippino died, his soul was converted into a soul crystal and stashed under the ocean in the Abyssal Rift. Ashalla visited Ippino occasionally, sharing news from Galbar and consulting Ippino's mortal perspective.Ashalla talks to Ippino about Orvus' abdication - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5008766 Compositions This poem was sung by Ippino in the first post he appeared in. Oh ocean... my sea, Entrapped... beauty, Colours of night, Colours of day, Steal my heart away, A blue so bright, A ripple in sway, Steal my breath away, Oh ocean… my sea, Entrapped… beauty. References Category:Mortals